


80's Tim headcanon

by stodgysays



Category: Real Person Fiction, headcanon - Fandom, tim curry fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Lists, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: Shacking up with TC during his filming of The Ploughman’s Lunch might include...





	80's Tim headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.listal.com/viewimage/7822954   
> Enough said.

*He wears his squash shorts home and makes you scold him for smoking in the court.

 

*You ask him to explain his role, and he awkwardly pauses until you say “nevermind, then.”

 

*You listen to Duran Duran while he goes down on your for exactly 20 minutes.

 

*The green cocktails he drank in the bar scene with Jonathan still stains his tongue and teeth when he smiles at you.  

 

*He complains about his female costar’s lack of curves as he buries his head between your ample breasts.

 

*You both burn garter belts in his artistic protest and dance around the fire naked.

 

*He questions whether you will continue the midnight booty calls when this film premieres to an audience of five.

 

*He bends you over his powder blue armchair - the single piece of furniture in his flat - and takes you from behind.

 

*Kissing you on the neck seems oddly rehearsed.

 

*His low, deep laugh makes you wet on arrival.

 

*As you ride his face, you suggest he grows a mustache.


End file.
